


Home Is a Moving Target, but You Hit It Every Time

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With mutants and their allies unwelcome in Seattle, Alec and Max convince Original Cindy to run away to Canada with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is a Moving Target, but You Hit It Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts), [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



> In my head, this is set in the same universe as "This Tired World Could Change," but they're not officially related, and I might write an actual sequel to "Tired World" that would joss this ending for that variation of these characters. So, yeah. Read it however you like, connected or no.
> 
> Thanks to Eliza for audiencing in chat. I was too impatient to let her do a real actual beta before posting, but possibly I will sneak in later and fix typos where I find them.

"So," Alec says once he's jimmied the lock on the cabin and they can get inside, "this is where we've been sending trans when we push them across the border."

"Something like this, yeah. The location changes so we escape notice."

"Well, it's got electricity," Original Cindy says, flipping a switch to turn the overhead light on. "If it's got plumbing that includes hot water, Original Cindy's down with that."

Max, ever one for action over words, heads over to a very utilitarian-looking kitchen and turns the sink on. Water comes out of the spout, so she turns the handle to hot. After about a minute, steam starts to rise from the sink, so Max turns the faucet off and looks at Original Cindy. "Slow, but we've got hot water when we need it."

"And it looks like Sam wasn't lying about there being supplies," Alec says, opening the door to a compact but efficiently built pantry stocked with cans, canisters, boxes, jars, vac-sealed bags, all filled with food. "So I guess the next thing we should determine is the sleeping accommodations. Sam say anything about that?"

"See those stairs? See that loft? She couldn't remember what combination of mattresses, cots, bedding, and sleeping bags was up there at the moment, since she's only in charge of kitchen, but I have a feeling that three creative people inclined to sleep together can make some acceptable arrangement."

"Wow, you two really do take a girl out to the wildest places," Original Cindy says, but it's not as snarky as it could be. Freak Nation knew that Seattle was calling in reinforcements to help eradicate what they were now calling "the mutant infestation," so evacuations were already in process. Then Logan sent out an Eyes Only bulletin stating that the city was planning to round up and arrest known "mutant-lovers."

Original Cindy doesn't know what happened in the conversation Max had to have with him after that, but the upshot of it was that Original Cindy was given the option of staying and getting arrested and possibly worse, or of evacuating with Max and Alec to somewhere in Canada. Considering that Max was her best friend as well as her girlfriend, and Alec was her...well, _hers_ , then it really wasn't a hard choice to make. Even if it did mean exposing her fine self to Canadian winters and worse, a male roommate.

"I bet the loft would be a good place to explore some wildness," Alec says, suddenly right next her, and smiling that boyish, deceptive smile. Original Cindy meets it with her usual flat look.

"There's a method to this, hotboy. Find the liquor stash and then we'll attend to the issue of sleeping arrangements."

"Somebody call for liquor?" Max asks, and they turn to find her pulling up promising looking bottles from a storage cache under the floor of the kitchen.

"So what's the timeline to send out a heads-up?" Original Cindy asks softly, and she doesn't have to look to know Alec's still wearing that damn, sneaky smile. Worse, she's certain she's smiling the exact same way as she and Alec move to help Max extract and organize their options in the liquor department. They could be here a while, if they plan it right.

 _Oh, Canada_ , Original Cindy thinks, _holla back and welcome a sista_.


End file.
